The Last Sunrise (The AvengersOC)
by MysticalMist
Summary: Life, Fate, Destiny, Love. No one can predict any of them. And it's only these things, which create every single magical or cruel moments. Follow the new avenger through her interestimg journey's with the crazy and mismatched team of the avengers. Will she be able to survive the dangers with the one she loves? Or will they be separated when others' lives are at stake?


Hey, Friends! It's actually my first story. So, kinda nervous of course. But I've got some awesome things planned out for this story. I really hope you read this. I think you'll enjoy it. And I need a few suggestions. Please read the author's note below.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters here, except the main female protagonist and her friend.

So, here it goes...

Some people are meant to cross our path for a reason.

''Now, now, Gorgeous, aren't you different?''

''Some people really needs to knock some sense in.''

''Is that the first woman that outsmarted you other than Natasha?''

''Oh, I'm already hating her!''

But then, he doesn't really. Hate is indeed a strong word.

Sometimes, all you need to do is let go of the things that's causing you the pain.

''Will you leave me alone?''

-''No can do.''

''Don't waste your tears for someone who doesn't even deserve to see your smile.''

And just when the encounters were supposed to come to an end, destiny opens a new door.

''What am I doing here?''

''Welcome to the dysfunctional and chaotic family of the avengers!''

Unexpected friends find their way into your life and just make it even better.

''Wanna be my pranking partner?''

''Friends?''

''I lost my best friend decades ago. But a friend turned little sister wouldn't hurt, right?''

''If I let you to be with me this long without any nuisance or brutal remarks, it means I'm trusting you. Break that and I'll find a way to break you.''

-''Are you asking to be my friend or threatening me?''

''I guess I just got another good friend who apparently kind of despises my best friend.''

And, speaking of the devil...

''Morning, Ice Princess!''

''You're making me very impressed with your retorts.''

''Ugh! I hate you!''

-''I love you too, Ice Princess!''

''She's wicked! But too pretty. How can I resist her?''

''Can you not make my ears bleed with all your screaming?''

''Ready for a adventure of a lifetime?''

''Do you have any idea how much I love you?''

This was just the beginning of a new and fresh life where friends, fun, family and unexpected love was available. But as the saying goes- Nothing lasts forever.

''You promised me you'll love me forever! Is this the moment when your forever ends?''

''How can you do this to me? After all that happened?''

''I love her! The only thing I want for her is to be happy! Even if it's not with me.''

''Where is she?''

-''She left.''

''The patient is unresponsive.''

''Wake up, damn it!''

And in every superheroes life, there is a super villain. Or some super villains.

''Avengers? I'll tear them apart. I will make them suffer until they lose hope. I will turn friend against friend. Love against love.''

''Their biggest weakness is sentiment and feelings. And I know just the person who is the root of all their weaknesses.''

''Oh don't worry, sweetheart. I've got some friends of you waiting here for you.''

-''What did you do to them?''

-''Oh it's not me who'll do something to do them. It's you.''

It is said that good always defeats evil. But in the process, some sacrifices have to be made. Will it be the same here?

This is a story of the Avengers and the new light of their hope. A story about friendship and love. A story of the people worth fighting for. A story about surviving against the evil. Most of all, A story of Love.

So, there it is. Just glances of the ultimate beginning. I'll update the prologue soon. But first, I need your suggestions on some things. Please help me out here?

A: I can't decide the main characters name! Pretty lousy, huh? Well, please select one of these or suggest a name.

1\. Isha Evans ( That's what I'm going with mainly. Tell me of you like it)

2\. Rose

3\. Spencer

4\. Emma Hastings

5\. Emily

6\. Alison

7\. Alycia

8\. Jensin Evans

Ok. Let me know which one you like in comment. Please please please!


End file.
